Alistar
Name: Alistar Of Hellgate Age: N/A Species: Original Affilitations: The Darkness Status: Alive First Appearannce: Ep. 08 Last Appearance: Played By Maurice Benard Bio Alistar, is the First Son of Bathazar and May. He was born in the Palaeolithic Age at an unrecorded time in history. reckless and abandon by his creators, he was left to find for himself from the dangers of the world he lived in. he travelled with a herd of Wolly Mammoths in Alaska and they were the last herd alive, they were killed by an unknown beast (Bathazar) leaving Alistar broken and angry. with no where to turn he then fled to an underground Cave to meditate for over five Millenia. during that time an he met a young powerful Seer named Alya, who was shunned from her village but was their best hunter. she fell for him and they had a son, Arthur, but soon she saw the Dark in him and took Arthur away, knowing she had become victim to a plot by The Darkness, Angry he came for her but in a rage accidently snapped her neck, he then left his son to live and never came back, he remained in solitude unsure of his fate until he came out of hiding after getting a vision from The Darkness to become a great killer and warrior in his name, and ultimately set him free. He then became a willing slave to the Darkness. he found the Scrolls created by Delphi and studied the End Prophecy. He knew all the Originals had to die, the had to kill The Key, and then die himself. he knew the Companaions had to be present and the Vessel Of Darkness. knowing his death was to come he was told his Essence would become part of the Darkness. he then put events in motion as soon as possible. first in the 1800s he met and cared for many witches, and Seers so they would bind to him and their ancestors would obey him. but in 1855 a powerful coven of witches trapped him under the Atlantic ocean until and earth quake freed him in 1960. he then hid as a human to set his events in motion. knowing at some point he would find the One, and know she would have his children, The Gaudian, The Key and The Vessel. in 1969 he met Edna and fell for her, but she loved Remy and choose him, Alistar then rapped her to produce Maddox but thought he killed the baby during a fight. he left to find another woman and rapped many but couldn't love like Edna and knew it. he returned some years later and rapped her again to produce Amelia and Keir, and finding out Maddox exsists. he was then trapped under Crystal Cove by Edna, Remy and a witch. Abilities as a Original his full powers are unknown but he cant be killed unless he kills the Key. he will always survive and come back stronger and more agressive. he has fangs and can drink like a vampire to kill his victims, suggesting he has vampire heritage but that is not confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters